A HTML document is described, as shown in FIG. 1. In a browser (device) such as a personal computer (PC) or the like, a processor parses such HTML document, and passes the parsing result to an application. The application processes to determine how to display the HTML document on the basis of the passed data.
However, the HTML document shown in FIG. 1 is premised on that the processor parses all elements of such HTML document and the application processes based on the parsing result. In other words, the device requires a large-scale application that can process the entire HTML document so as to understand the HTML document.
As a related art of the HTML document, an XML document is known. CSS2 and XLS are used as style designation languages for this XML document. However, since each of these style designation languages designates a style by referring to tags in a specific XML document, they cannot cope with XML documents with different tag descriptions, resulting in poor versatility.